Brillantes deducciones
by yupiyo
Summary: ¿Por qué son todos mis amigos tan irresponsables? ¿Ya no consideran importante al digimundo? Parece que estamos solos en esto Izzy, solo tú y yo. Un oneshot de Miyashiro con un poco de Takari de por medio.


**Brillantes deducciones**

…

Yolei y Kari estaban sentadas en la sala de computación, al principio su "reunión" había sido para investigar más sobre el digimundo, claro, ya no había más amenazas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que los niños elegidos estuvieran constantemente buscando información sobre el mundo digital. Yolei había llegado con toda la disposición de investigar, pero su amiga—la única chica a parte de ella en la segunda generación de digidestinados—, era la única que había asistido.

—Ninguno de los chicos pudo venir, Tai tenía entrenamiento de futbol, Sora tenía una cita con Matt, Mimí no está en Japón, llega la próxima semana, Joe tiene exámenes—Kari rodó los ojos al decir eso último—, Izzy no me contestó el teléfono, pero le dejé un mensaje, a lo mejor venga más tarde si lo ve. Davis dice que está enfermo…

—Lo dudo—Yolei cruzó los brazos y miró hacia el suelo frustrada—, probablemente una vez más no está interesado. Sigue con esa idea de que no deberíamos preocuparnos porque el digimundo está a salvo, es un idiota.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

—Además aun no supera eso de que le hayas negado la cita.

Kari miró al suelo incómoda.

— ¿Crees que hice mal en negársela?—preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Yolei miró alarmada a su amiga, por momentos se le olvidaba lo sensible que ella podía llegar a ser— Kari, claro que no es tu culpa, a ti no te gusta Davis, no tenías por qué forzarte a ti misma a salir con él.

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué tal si abandona el grupo de los digielegidos por mi culpa?

Yolei suspiró y se dirigió de vuelta a su amiga.

—Davis no va a abandonar el grupo de los digielegidos, no importa cuántas citas le rechaces—aseguró Yolei—, ya para de culparte a ti misma por todo, sabes que _él_ odia cuando haces eso.

— ¿Davis?—preguntó Kari, siendo que sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su amiga.

—Vamos Kari, no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando de alguien que su nombre empieza por T y termina en akeru Takaishi.

Kari se sonrojó, Yolei era la única que conocía (o por lo menos tenía confirmado) el no tan secreto "sentimiento especial" que Kari sentía por su mejor amigo.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué no vino él?—preguntó Yolei cambiando de tema.

—No lo sé…—fue la respuesta de Kari— dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que lo sentía mucho.

— ¡Qué les pasa a todos hoy!—se quejó Yolei frustrada ¿Acaso era ella la única a la que le seguía importando el digimundo?

—Tranquilízate Yolei, no lo hacen a propósito.

— ¡Claro que lo hacen!—La chica de lentes era imposible de tranquilizar cuando se frustraba— ¡Son unos holgazanes! ¡Todos! ¡No me interesan sus problemas personales! ¡La gran parte no tienen ni importancia! ¡Me da lo mismo la autoestima del estúpido de Davis! ¡Me da lo mismo si T.K tenía cosas que hacer! ¡Me da lo mismo si Sora y Matt están en una cita! ¡Me da lo mismo si Izzy…!

— ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?—preguntó alguien en la puerta, entonces el genio del grupo, Izzy Izumi entró en el salón— Lo siento Kari, hace poco vi tu mensaje, vine aquí lo más rápido que pude.

—Bueno, al menos a alguien sigue importándole el digimundo—Yolei cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada.

—Y díganme ¿Qué investigamos?—preguntó el recién llegado, tan curioso cómo siempre.

—Pues por ahora nada—aclaró Kari—, estuvimos hablando sobre la ausencia del resto.

—Y otras cosas…—la fastidió Yolei, cambiando su estado de ánimo rápidamente, una de sus cosas raras.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué?—preguntó Izzy.

—Cosas de chicas—fue la respuesta de la pelimorada.

Izzy analizó a ambas chicas, Kari parecía bastante incómoda con el tema ¿De qué habrían estado hablando? Él podría saber mucho de muchas cosas, pero las chicas no eran una de ellas.

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza!—se escuchó a otra persona decir desde la puerta, al voltearse a mirar se encontraron con una cabeza rubia, que reconocieron a la perfección.

— ¡¿Dónde habías estado Takaishi?!—preguntó Yolei furiosa.

—Lo siento, en serio, yo… tenía que hacer algo antes de venir ¿Están hablando de algo muy importante? Me preguntaba… este… si Kari podía venir conmigo un momento, es que dejé mi terminal D en su casillero.

—Veras T.K, tenemos que…—comenzó a decir la chica de anteojos, pero su amiga castaña no la dejó terminar.

— ¡Para nada!—la castaña se veía muy nerviosa, aunque sin duda emocionada— ¡Por supuesto que puedo ir contigo T.K!

Entonces, los poseedores de los emblemas de la esperanza y la luz se retiraron del aula de computación.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya estoy harta!—se quejó Yolei una vez más— ¡Más vale que T.K le pida noviazgo ahora! ¡Si no se irán ambos solteros al infierno!

Izzy suspiró.

—Tranquila Yolei, podemos investigar ambos solos—dijo Izzy tratando de tranquilizar a la chica… y de paso salvar dos vidas inocentes.

Yolei se volvió sorprendida a Izzy ¿Era eso una indirecta? Se sonrojó tal y como su amiga lo había hecho antes "Ya basta Yolei" se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba asiento frente a la computadora.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías investigar hoy?—preguntó el antiguo poseedor del emblema del conocimiento.

—Quería investigar sobre la digievolución DNA—Yolei miró a los ojos de Izzy, cosa de la que se arrepintió y bajó la mirada—, el cómo afecta la relación entre las personas y él por qué el anillo de Gatomon era tan importante para poder realizarla.

La mente de Izzy viajó cuatro años atrás, al castillo de Myotismon. Aquel día, la primera vez que intentaron cruzar la puerta al mundo real, Gatomon había transformado estatuas en devidramon gracias al poder de su anillo mágico ¿Podría aquello tener alguna relación?

Izzy le contó aquel recuerdo a la chica que estaba a su lado, para ver qué opinaba ella.

— ¿El anillo de Gatomon hizo eso?—preguntó Yolei extrañada, Izzy asintió— Es… increíble ¿cómo podrá hacer esas cosas?

Ambos se pusieron a pensar, esta vez la mente de Yolei viajó al pasado, recordó la aparición de Qinglongmon, cuando la gigantesca bestia definió el emblema de Kari cómo: "la luz que daba vida al mundo".

—Gatomon es el digimon de Kari—dijo Yolei, cómo si eso lo respondiera todo.

—Brillante deducción Yolei—le respondió con una divertida sonrisa el genio.

— ¡No es eso a lo que me refiero!—Yolei volvió a frustrarse, Izzy se sintió intimidado, Yolei estaba bastante lejos de conseguir el emblema de la paciencia— De lo que hablo es que el emblema de Kari es el de la luz.

"Otra brillante deducción" pensó Izzy para sus adentros.

"Soy una tonta" se dijo Yolei ¿No podía decir su descubrimiento de alguna manera inteligente?

—A lo que voy, es que según lo que dijo Qinglongmon el emblema de Kari representa la luz de la vida—logró explicar la chica de lentes—, Gatomon es el digimon de Kari, por lo que debe tener algún poder relacionado con su emblema ¿No?

Izzy por fin había captado el punto de la chica que estaba a su lado.

—El anillo mágico de gatomon, a lo mejor… podría acumular la fuerza de su emblema—dedujo Izzy.

—Una brillante deducción ¿No?—presumió Yolei, causando la risa de Izzy, la chica se unió a las carcajadas.

—Es extraño—dijo repentinamente Izzie apenas hubo parado de reír.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó divertida Yolei.

—Que tú no hayas recibido el digiegg con mi emblema—explicó el elegido del conocimiento—, me hubiera gustado tener eso en común contigo.

Yolei miró sonrojada al chico a su lado ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso?

Izzy vio la mirada extrañada de Yolei ¿Qué acababa de decir? El chico se unió a su sonrojo.

— ¡Ya volvimos!—avisó la voz de Kari desde el marco de la puerta.

Izzy y Yolei se apartaron las miradas y respiraron para calmar sus nervios. Izzy fue el primero en responder.

— ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Encontraron la terminal D de T.K?—el mayor aun no lograba tranquilizarse completamente.

—Bueno, no estaba en mi casillero—respondió Kari.

—Lo tuve en mi bolsillo todo este tiempo, ni me di cuenta— dijo T.K rascándose la cabeza cómo señal de nerviosismo.

"Seguro…" pensó Yolei.

— ¿Averiguaron algo?—preguntó Kari que veía venir una delatadora broma de su amiga.

—Más de lo que crees—aseguró la chica de lentes.

—Pero ¿Podríamos hablar de eso más tarde?—dijo Izzy— Yo… creo que ya fue mucho por hoy.

—Sí, es cierto—dijo T.K— ¿Kari quieres que te acompañe a casa?

— ¡Claro que no!—interrumpió Yolei abruptamente agarrando a su amiga por el brazo— Yo y Kari tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

—Bueno…—T.K lucía un tanto decepcionado— entonces creo que me voy, nos vemos.

T.K se retiró.

—Yo también debería irme—esta vez fue Izzy quien habló—.A dios Kari, adiós Yolei.

Izzy estaba a punto de retirarse por la puerta cuando…

— ¡Espera!—lo detuvo la mayor de las chicas— Verás, tú y yo… descubrimos mucho hoy, tal vez… podríamos repetirlo otro día.

Izzie sintió la sangre calentarse en sus mejillas una vez más, trago saliva y respondió:

—Claro, estaremos en contacto.

Y dicho eso se retiró, Kari se volteó hacia su amiga.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó ella confundida.

—Yo haré las preguntas primero—ordenó Yolei— ¿Pasó algo con T.K?

—Nada fuera de lo común—aseguró Kari— ¿Por qué?

Yolei observó a su amiga, después suspiró.

—Por poco te mueres soltera Kari—le dijo esta.

— ¿Estás enojada Yolei?

—No, ya no—le respondió—, es más, estoy agradecida, si tú no te hubieras ido con T.K nada de esto habría pasado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó una vez más Kari, comenzando a cuestionarse los sentimientos de su amiga por el elegido del conocimiento.

—Confórmate con que sigues viva—dijo Yolei—, necesitarás estarlo si quieres que llegue a pasar algo con T.K.

Kari se quedó en silencio. Yolei sonrió triunfante, pero no por el jaque mate que le acababa de hacer a su amiga, sino por lo que acababa de pasar hoy en el aula de computación.

"Tal vez, tu y yo… ¿No somos una brillante deducción?".

…

**Fin de este one-shot.**

**Este fic participa en el Topic El fic deseado del foro Mundo Digital, se lo dedico a ShadowLights que tuvo la idea, espero que te haya gustado n_n**


End file.
